


Negado

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Estava apaixonada por Fujimaru, mais amava mais a amizade que havia entre eles, e então tinha renunciado.
Relationships: Asada Aoi/Takagi Fujimaru, Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Negado

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Negado**

Aoi tinha-se sentido estranha quando Fujimaru tinha-lhe dito isso.

Tinha-o pensado, e bem, e em fim tinha começado a desenvolver uma espécie de sentido de ódio pelos seus amigos.

Tinha repensado todas as vezes quando ela mesma tinha-se contido, quando tinha trancado os seus sentimentos, quando tinha-se proibido de cair em algo que não estava pronta a enfrentar.

E ver que, pelo contrario, nem Fujimaru nem Otoya tinham colocado o problema, doía-lhe.

Estava apaixonada por Fujimaru, mais amava mais a amizade que havia entre eles, e então tinha renunciado. Descobrir que por Otoya e por ele não estava assim tinha-a feito sentir-se tão tola que só teria gostado poder voltar atrás para quando ainda estava possível fazer algo, para antes que os dois apaixonassem-se, para antes que decidissem de livrar-se dela e de construir-se algo que pertencesse só a eles.

Estava enrolada na cama, farta de pensar quanto tinha-se magoado inutilmente e farta de imagina-los juntos, de imaginar algo que ela sempre tinha-se proibido.

Hesitante, deixou deslizar a mão baixo a bainha da saia, a fechar os olhos para fazer passar a vergonha, a continuar a repetir-se que agora já no havia razões para conter-se, que ceder a esse desejo não ia arruinar a amizade entre Fujimaru e ela, porque não havia nada mais que este que ela pudesse fazer.

A culpa escorregou à medida que a mão movia-se, à medida que começava a deixar-se agarrar pelo prazer, enquanto a ideia de Fujimaru invadia-lhe a mente, junta ao desejo que as mãos fossem as suas, que fosse ele a toca-la, a fazê-la estar bem, a pagar-lhe todo o que tinha deixado atrás durante os anos.

Deixou deslizar os dedos dentro de si, a morder-se um lábio, agora completamente concentrada na sua imaginação, a descobrir quanto pudesse efetivamente gostar a ideia dum Fujimaru neste sentido, a descobrir quanto ainda mais tola tivesse estado a privar-se desse durante todo este tempo.

O orgasmo alcançou depois uns minutos, mais intenso que tudo, e logo já não havia culpa, não havia sensação de mal-estar.

Já não havia nada para que valia a pena remoer.

Tudo estava baseado num sonho que ela tinha-se negado, e se ainda agora já não tinha a possibilidade de realiza-lo, pelo menos podia desfruta-lo pelo que era.

Fujimaru nunca ia ama-la, mas agora ela tinha a possibilidade de amar ele.


End file.
